Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 7 & 7 \\ 3 & 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 3 \\ 7 & 1 \\ 7 & 0\end{array}\right]$